Family Visits
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: Having grown up in a stuffy home, Yao was relieved to attend a boarding school. But when the school allows a week for families to visit, Yao finds himself having to look over his four younger sisters once again, especially since he attends an all boy school. Though he truly loves his sisters, they can be a handful to look after. Nyotalia!Asia, Asian Family Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**(c)Hetalia - Himaruya Hidekaz  
Cover and Story is mine  
**

* * *

In a more secluded area of the Japan housed a large, culturally abundant boys academy: Hetalia Academy. Though it was off on its own, the academy was still well intact with many students and a highly esteemed system. But, respected school or not, it still sheltered very rambunctious and ambitious teenage boys. Today was no different when it came to the students' usual outgoing behavior.

As mail day rolled along at Hetalia Academy, each and every dorm building mail room was filled. Each and every student was eager to hear back from their friends and families back at their home downs. Especially to hear their families responses to the arrangement the academy announced and put together.

The headmaster of Hetalia Academy had allowed a week in the following month for the students' families to visit and tour the mass school, all while spending time with their son.

Yao Wang stood in the lobby of his dorm building while waiting for the crowd to die down in the mail room. He watched with little interest as all the others excitedly opened their letters, overjoyed with a confirmation that their families will be coming.

When the crowd finally decreased in size, Yao walked in and grabbed his mail, retreating back to his room with his head down. He carefully avoided his friends all the way back. He had already known his family's answer about if they were attending the event or not and did not feel like being around his thrill filled friends while in a mood.

Finally in his room, Yao slid down his shut door. Sitting back against the door, the Chinese teen eyed the letter in his hands. Once he built up his courage, Yao opened the letter.

_Dear Yao,_

_We got the news about your school's event. Unfortunately, we aren't able to attend._

Yao stopped reading and sighed. He knew the answer, but the confirmation still stung. It would probably be a financial issue for his whole family to take a train here and back as well as finding a place to stay for the week. With another sigh, Yao continued reading and responded with another letter.

After completing this response letter, Yao went back down to the mail room. He slipped the letter in the mail box and turned back around. He had expected to go back to his room, but instead, he bumped into his friends.

"Ai!" Yao yelped, having bumped into his friend Alfred.

"Oops, sorry, buddy!" Alfred apologized, patting Yao's back with more forced than needed.

"We're headed out to that one cafe on campus," Yao's friend Francis said. "Would you like to join us.

"No thank you. I was just headed back to my room aru."

"But it wouldn't be the same without you," Yao's third friend Ivan whined. Though he was whining, he still held his childish smile.

"He's right man!" Alfred jumped in again. "Come on; it'll be a blast!"

Yao thought about going with his friends. It would be nice to forget things a bit with some tea. After a brief moment contemplating the invitation, the Chinese teen accepted.

"Cool! Let's go!" Alfred whooped, running to the cafe.

The group of five made it to the cafe in no time. They took a seat in one of the booths after picking up their preferred drinks and started conversing.

"So, who in your family's coming?" Alfred had asked his friends. Yao flinched, though no one really noticed but Arthur, who was beside him. He had ignored it, but kept a corner of his eye on his Chinese friend.

"Just my parents, aunt, uncle, and cousin," Francis answered first. "You all know Michelle."

Ivan nodded. "She's very nice. Both my sisters are going to be here," he answered. Slowly his smile dropped before he broke down all together and drop his head on the table.

"I-Ivan!?" Francis was the only one really worried. Alfred moved on.

"What about you, Arthur?" Though the two were cousins, Arthur had a large family on his mother's side. Alfred was his cousin on his father's.

"They're all coming." Arthur dropped his head as well, thinking about his brothers.

"All of them?" Alfred asked, completely shocked. "Wow, that's gonna be some visit. Well, at least I get to see Peter and them, too! For me, it's just my parents since Mattie's already here‒" Alfred cut himself off suddenly, eyes completely wide. "Aw crap! I forgot Mattie!"

"Al, I'm right here," Alfred's brother Mathew quickly said the second he was about to dash out the door. Everyone stared uneasily at him. They didn't even notice him.

"A-any who!" Alfred chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. Mathew sighed. "What about you, Yao?" Alfred asked. Yao clenched his hands, going unnoticed again to the others but Arthur.

"T-they can't make it aru," Yao admitted, holding down his sad tone.

"Oh. We're sorry to hear," Francis said.

"That's right; you're a scholarship student," Alfred remembered. "So it's harder for your family to get here, huh?" Yao nodded.

"And here we are, talking about this. Sorry, Yao," Arthur apologized for the group.

"It's not a big deal aru. I don't need to worry about anything that whole week!" Yao feigned cheerfulness.

"I wish we could help in some way," Mathew said quietly. Yao looked around at his friends. All their faces showed empathy towards him.

"Aiyah, don't worry about it!" Yao huffed. "It's probably for the best anyways aru," he added, gulping down his tea. The others looked to each other before moving on from the conversation.

As they talked, Yao really thought about his family not coming probably _was_ for the best. '_Yep... Defiantly for the best..._'

Yao plopped down on his bed. He had hung around his friends all day and frankly, it was exhausting. Alfred kept running around, Arthur and Francis argued every other minute, it was just unnerving to be around Ivan too much with all the excitement, and Mathew kept reappearing out of nowhere.

Yao turned to the window besides him. A clear view of only a part of large school at dusk. Hetalia Academy was defiantly an interesting school.

A knock on the door pulled Yao out of his day dreams. The Chinese teen rolled out of his bed and made his way to the door, opening it soon after.

"Hello," his guest greeted.

"Arthur?" Yao rose a brow. "What are you doing here aru?"

"I just wanted you talk to you about earlier. You know; the whole family week thing." Yao sighed, stepping aside for Arthur to enter his room.

"What about it aru?" Yao asked, clearly irked on the matter.

Arthur sighed when seeing the annoyance on his friend's face. "Listen, I'm not here to make you feel worse on the matter or anything. I just wanted to make sure you were really okay," Arthur admitted. "If you want to let anything off your chest, I'm all ears."

Yao smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate the gesture, but I'm fine aru."

"I-if you're sure then."

With that, Arthur left and Yao was alone once again. The Chinese teen laid back down on his bed. He really was okay with his family not visiting. With how the school was, Yao was relieved.

Sadly, that was a month ago.

* * *

_New story. Pure Asian Family fluff. As for past stories: _4000 to 15_ still being worked on_


	2. Chapter 2

**(c)Hetalia - Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

There were only two days before the visiting week and everyone was preparing. The headmaster allowed the students off from classes to set up things around the school as well as clean out their rooms of things they don't want their families seeing.

Yao made his way to the mail room. It was mail day, but everyone was busy. Plus they were going to see their families in a few days anyways. Since the room was empty, Yao opened the letter in the same room. Everything was fine, until he read one line that made his heart stop.

_Guess what! We'll be seeing you very soon!_

Yao sprinted out of the mail room and through the halls. Ignoring the people he bumped into and all the yelling, Yao dashed through the door to his room and slammed it shut. He didn't understand. Just last month, they weren't coming, yet the newest letter clearly said they are.

The Chinese teen reread the letter over and over. The words didn't change. Apparently, they were able to save enough money, saving up, working over time, budgeting what they spent, to see him.

Haste knocking on his door brought Yao back with a side of fright. He opened the door with dread in his eyes, seeing Arthur at the door.

"Yao, what's wrong!?" Arthur asked, worried. He had seen Yao dash down the hallway a moment ago, and now he saw the look on his friend's face.

"I-it's my family! They're coming aru!" Yao answered, slightly out of breath.

"T-that's great, isn't it?" Arthur was confused. It did seem like a good thing, but then why was Yao was fearful.

"You don't understand; they're not the sanest people aru," Yao partially explained, starting to clean up his own room now. Arthur watched as he ran around. He gave a look; Yao's room was already fairly neat.

"Well, they can't be like Ivan's, right?" Arthur humored, trying to cheer Yao up. The look on the Chinese teen's face suggested over wise.

"Oh my god, why aru?" Yao silently asked himself.

Arthur continued watching Yao run around his room. When he thought about it, he knew nothing about his friend's background. All he knew was that he got accepted into the academy with scholarships, suggesting his family's income was not that of a typical student's family.

"I'll let you go then," Arthur finally said. Yao waved goodbye, though he did not look up from what he was doing. Arthur smiled. He was glad his friend got to see his family like everyone else. The English teen shrugged off Yao's comment as he made his way back to his own room; everyone thought their family was crazy, so he should be fine.

* * *

Yao sat waiting near the grand entrance gate of the school, nervously fiddling with his hands and swinging his feet back and forth. The front courtyard was empty that afternoon with most families arriving in the morning. Now the students and families were all around the school, spending time with one another.

Yao didn't understand; the letter he had gotten clearly said they were coming. Maybe there was a second later they sent later saying that they couldn't make it again. It did take a few days for letters to arrive. They probably just missed the bus and are waiting. Or maybe something happened on the train ride here.

As Yao went on wondering why his family was not present with panic, he did not notice his friends walk up to him.

"What're you doing here, Yao?" Alfred asked first. Yao snapped out of his thoughts, turning to the five.

"I should be asking you the same aru. Shouldn't you all be with your families?" Yao asked, curious.

"Well, all our guardians are conversing amongst themselves at the moment," Arthur answered.

"And my cousin wanted to see all my friends, so we went looking for you," Francis added.

"Now, what are you doing out here, Yao?" Ivan asked. Yao turned back to the entrance.

"I'm waiting for my family to arrive aru."

"I thought you said they couldn't come," Alfred inquired. That was when the Chinese teen realized he didn't tell any of his other friends the news. He was too busy cleaning up.

"Oh, well, I got a letter saying they were a few days ago. But," Yao stood, starting to walk back to the dorms with his friends, "there was probably a misunderstanding or something aru."

"Sorry to hear." Francis placed a hand on his shoulder. Yao shrugged it off. His mind went back to when he thought it was for the best. Now he didn't have to worry about anything. Though Yao thought this, part of him still sort of wanted his family to come.

"That's too bad," Ivan said as well, turning back to see that Yao had stopped walking and was looking back. "I would love to see and meet Yao's family."

"Yeah, same here," Alfred agreed. Arthur and Francis nodded their heads as well. They watched as their friend looked back down and started walking back towards them. But when he looked up again with one small, last glance, Yao took a double take.

Yao stared, eyes agape, at the four figures finally strolling in. He paled. His anxious side was now over taking his excited side, consuming it in a giant wave. Standing at the gate and looking around were Yao's younger sisters. After briefly scanning the area, they spotted their older brother.

"_Oppa!_" Yao's second youngest sister shouted with glee has she dropped her bags and raced towards him. Still a few feet away, the energetic girl took a great leap and enveloped her brother with a tight gripped hug. Yao had to take a step back to prevent himself from falling. "I missed you so much da ze!" she cried into his collar bone.

"Y-you're hugging too tight aru," Yao let out, unable to breath.

"Oppa! I wanna kiss da ze!" the younger girl pouted, now puckering her lips. Yao's eyes widened once again, blushing with embarrassment at his younger sister's actions. He started pushing her away from his person, wanting to avoid her kisses, but she was very persistent.

"Soo Jin! Let go of _Gege!_" Yao's second oldest younger sister finally intervened, pulling Soo Jin back by her shirt.

"No! I missed Oppa, Mei!" Soo Jin cried, reaching for her beloved brother when pulled away. Yao was finally able to breathe properly, out of her grasp. Sadly, his freedom didn't last long.

"Gege!" Yao turned, seeing Mei fumed. "Why don't you ever visit us!?" she shouted, small tear building up. Yao shrunk back a bit more. "We haven't seen you in over a year!"

"M-Mei-Chan, calm down!" Yao's oldest younger sister said in a calming, yet panicked, tone. "We mustn't trouble _Nii-San. _Same goes for you, Soo Jin-Chan."

"Sakura!" the two younger girls whined, clearly still upset about their brother's long absence in their lives. Sakura turned to Yao, giving a shy smile. He smiled back cheerfully.

"Someone's grown to be a good big sister aru." Sakura blushed, stuttering how Yao was mistaken. He only laughed. "It's great to see you all. Nothing's changed about your three aru," Yao said sentimentally. He finally turned to his youngest sister. She was standing behind, watching all their luggage. "Fung! Is that you aru?" Yao trotted over to his youngest sister with the others right behind.

Fung raised her hand as a hello. She was very little with words and emotions. "Gege." When Yao reached her, he looked at her from head to toe.

"Now you've changed _a lot_ aru!" he said, clearly surprised. "Y-your hair and height and clothes! All in a year!?"

"Over a year da ze!" Soo Jin popped in.

Fung looked down at her clothes, then played with her hair. She raised her leg a little, showing her boots. "Heals." After a brief moment examining Fung's shoes, Yao shook his head, snapping back to reality.

"So, Gege," Mei started, "How's this fancy school of yours?" The sisters turned, looking around again. Yao did the same.

"It's pretty good aru. Oh!" He stopped following where his sisters' eyes were scanning, seeing his friends. They waved. Yao waved back, signaling them to come over. "Guys, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine aru." The girls turned, seeing their brother's friends. The boy had not expected Yao to have so much younger sisters.

"Sup! The name's Alfred F. Jones! The school hero!" Alfred shouted, enthusiastic as ever. "And this is my twin, Mattie Williams!" he added.

"I-it's Mathew."

"Calm down, will you!" Arthur scolded Alfred, cutting Mathew of. He turned back to the others, back to his gentlemanly self. "Hello. It's nice meeting Yao's family. My name's Arthur Kirkland." Before he could say any more, Francis appeared, pushing the English teen out of the way.

"_Bonjour!_ I see beauty runs in the family. Francis Bonnefoy at your service," Francis introduced himself extravagantly. Yao, himself, shoved the flirt away from his sisters.

"My name's Ivan Braginski. You're all very cute, da." Ivan smiled.

"It's very nice to meet Nii-San's friends," Sakura spoke up, bowing her head. Once she stood back up, she introduced herself and sisters. "My name is Sakura. This is Mei," she started, a hand out towards Mei. The Taiwanese girl waved. "Soo Jin,"

"Hiya!" Soo Jin hopped up, brightly smiling.

"And Fung." The youngest sister nodded her head. "Nii-San's told us much about all of you."

"He did now? Because we've heard nothing about his family," Francis said. He and the others turned to him.

"Gege doesn't talk much about home," Fung defended her older brother.

"L-lets go back inside aru," Yao finally said, wanting to avoid his friends' and sisters' eyes.

* * *

**Translations:**  
Oppa - Korean - Older Brother  
Gege - Mandarin Chinese - Older Brother  
Nii-San - Japanese - Older Brother  
Bonjour - French - Hello

* * *

_Fem!Korea's name was one I found from the Hetalia Wikia page. Fem!Hong Kong's name is my own. Fem!Japan is one that everyone uses (I think) and should know. I wanted a fluffy Asian family story with China having little sisters. Sadly, if you want something, gotta write it yourself._


	3. Chapter 3

**(c)Hetalia - Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

Once the group was back inside the dorm building, Yao dropped his sisters off at his room before quickly meeting with his friends' family. They all found him very charming. Yao met with each of their families briefly before excusing himself back to his own. They had wanted to meet with his family, but the Chinese teen politely declined the idea of introducing them for now.

Yao quickly walked back to his room, inwardly nervous as too what his sisters were up to. "Wow, Ivan's family really is scary aru. And Arthur's is just huge," he said to himself upon reaching his door. When he opened the door, he found the his sisters were already creating a mess.

The Chinese boy had walked in, seeing his sisters moving things around as well as rummaging through his things. Soo Jin and Fung were looking through his closet and draws as Mei was cuddling with some of his plush on his bed. Sakura had been looking at his book shelves, too engrossed in one of his books to notice what was going on.

"What are you four doing!?" Yao shouted, gaining all his sisters' attention. They all turned to him. "Aiyah..." Yao let out a groan, walking in and closing the door behind him. "Nothing's changed aru..."

"_Gomenasai,_ Nii-San," Sakura apologized for not catching the younger girls, placing the book back.

"I can't believe you kept all of these, Gege!" Mei shouted from where she was, teasing. Yao quickly grabbed his plush from her, shooing her from his bed.

"We're just making sure everything's clean da ze!" Soo Jin explained.

"By making a mess?" Yao bluntly remarked. He was about to pick some of his things up, but stopped when bumping into and noticing all the suitcases. "Wait, why are all these here aru? Didn't you find an inn or something in town?" The girls turned to each other, giving their own versions of nervous looks. "What?"

"We only had enough for a train ticket here and back," Fung finally answered. "And just for four of us." Yao found himself surprised once again. He had noticed his mother's absence, but thought it was because of work, not expenses.

"So, we thought it'd be cool to stay with you!" Soo Jin finished, latching onto Yao's arm.

"But, this is an all boys school aru! M-meaning there's only guys on campus when the families leave!"

"You wouldn't send us home after only one day of seeing you, would you?" Mei pouted, latching onto Yao's other arm. The Chinese boy looked down at Mei, then Soo Jin. They both had hopeful eyes.

"Nii-San." Yao then turned to Sakura. He knew she hated being a bother, but could tell she was also hoping to stay and be with him for the whole week. Finally, he turned to Fung. She was seated on his bed, looking down and fiddling with her sleeveless gloves. Yao could tell she wanted to stay as well.

"I don't really think you're allowed to stay on campus aru..."

"We'll be quiet about it," Fung reasoned, finally looking him in the eye.

"We won't be a bother!" Mei added. "We promise, Gege!"

"What about comforters aru?" Yao asked. They could tell he was caving when asking about how they'd stay.

"We brought some da ze!"

Yao looked at each and every one of their faces. They all had their own puppy dog face. In the end, he sighed and gave in. "Fine aru." Mei and Soo Jin cheered as Sakura happily clapped her hands. Fung cracked a small smile. "But," Yao added. They stopped. "You have to listen to what I say. When it's passed visiting hours, you cannot leave this room aru. No opening the door unless it's me. Whether I'm here or not, if someone knocks, you all hide in the bathroom aru. And try not to make too much noise; the walls may be thick, but they're not sound proof aru. Understood?" All four nodded their heads. "_Hao._ Then we should be fine aru."

As Sakura, Mei, and Soo Jin started cheering again, Yao went over and sat down on his bed next to Fung. All the excitement was exhausting. "Thanks, Gege." Yao turned, seeing Fung looking down at her hands again. He smile, pulling her into a hug and kissing her head.

"What happened in that year and a half I was gone aru?" he asked. "You had short hair and dressed like a little boy before I left. Now you're a teenage girl aru!"

Fung shrugged. "Is that bad?"

"No!" Yao instantly answered. "That's perfectly fine aru!"

"Okay. Because I like acting like a girl," Fung admitted, cheeks turning pink. Yao smiled.

"Say, how did your hair grow so fast aru?" Yao asked, pulled his hand gently through his sister's hair. It reached her lower back. "It was above your neck before; that's not possible aru."

"Mei needed a test bunny at work and brought me in. They're extensions."

Yao was baffled by her answer. "What? She's 15; she shouldn't be working aru."

Fung shrugged again. "The salon liked her work, so they hired her a little early. Soo Jin works as well as a hostess at a restaurant even though she's 15, too. Sakura still works well at that comic shop," she explained. "We all do something to help Mama, Gege. I babysit. And we all worked extra hours to come here."

Yao stared back at Fung before turning to his other sisters, a hint of melancholy in his eyes. His little sisters were left on their own, already out working and balancing schoolwork at the same time with their mother barely home, working many long hours herself, while he was just here. Two years ago, he was doing the same as his sisters. When he had gotten the acceptance letter from Hetalia Academy, he was overjoyed at first, but then thought a similar thing he was thinking now.

Yao sighed, watching three of his sisters cower at the intensity of his textbooks. Fung placed a hand on his shoulders and he turned to her. "Don't worry, Gege. We're fine at home. Just keep doing what you're doing," she said. "Once you graduate, you'll have a lot more opportunities and do a lot better for yourself and us."

Yao was speechless at what Fung said. She was only 14 and can manage to say such insightful things. Fung was always good at reading him ever since she was young, know just what to do to help him out.

The Chinese boy gave a content smile, ruffling his sister's head. "Thanks."

"Oppa!" Soo Jin shouted over to Yao. His head shot towards her huffed expression. "What is this!?" she demanded to know, pointing down at the textbook at her feet. "This is not science da ze! This is the work of the devil!" The Korean girl started tearing up. The work was just that confusing.

"I think my brain's fried," Mei added, holding her head. Sakura was doing the same.

Yao started laughing, picking up and putting away the book. His sisters were all so cute. "You don't need to worry about that aru."

"Oppa must be invincible to be able to read all that and not drop dead da ze!" Soo Jin looked at her brother with sparkling eyes. "Oppa~" she mewed, leaping for Yao again with puckered lips. Sadly, she never reached him this time. Fung had grabbed her long braid and pulled her back.

"You're taking very advanced classes, Nii-San," Sakura said, straighten out her skirt where she stood. Yao had offered his hand, pulling her up from her spot on the floor.

"They're okay aru." Yao gave a halfhearted smile, scratching the back of his head. "Do you guys want to see the school?" All four sisters eagerly agreed.

"Oh!" Sakura suddenly perked up with remembrance, covering her mouth. "I forgot! _Okaasan_ wanted us to pass this onto you," the Japanese girl said, rummaging through her small backpack. She pulled out another letter and handed it to her brother. "We'll, um, see you in the hallway."

Sakura lead out her siblings, allowing Yao some time to read the letter on his own. Though it took Sakura some effort to get all three younger sisters out, the Chinese boy was finally left alone. He opened the letter and started reading.

_Dear Yao,_

_I'm greatly sorry for not being able to attend your school event. I want to see your beautiful, smiling face more than anything, my dear. Sadly, we could not spare enough for an extra ticket. But even if we did, I don't think I'd be able to get a week off work anyways. Your sisters were very excited to see you again. They've worked very hard to come see you and missed you so much. I have as well. Even though things might get out of hand with them around, know that they're just overjoyed to be around their big brother again. You mean the world to them. Treat your sisters kindly and look after them! Just like you always have when you were home and growing up. How I've missed those days as well. I hope to hear from you again soon. Stay strong, healthy, true, and bright. I cannot tell you how much I love you, my shining son. You make me so proud._

_Love,_

_Your Mother_

Yao slumped back into his chair, sitting at his desk. He looked at the letter that now laid on his desk, looking over his mother's beautiful handwriting. He hadn't noticed his light tears until one drop had fallen onto the flat surface.

Quickly shaking his head and wiping his tears, Yao placed the letter into his box of previous letter. He made a mental note to write back as soon as possible. But for now, Yao had to look after his beloved little sisters.

* * *

sorry, a bit cheesy I suppose


End file.
